


Graduation (from college kiddo to world most known company boss assistant)

by starspectre



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys graduated from College and Jack is making him his assitant because he is Jack and fond of the kiddo.<br/>God I suck at summary's sorry about that, also it's inspired by the Sugar Daddy AU from theteenagehorror on tumblr go check her out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation (from college kiddo to world most known company boss assistant)

Rhys stands nervously in line with the other students. Everyone is dressed so fancy. And then there is _him_ , tall, slim and a bandage wrapped around his head covering his left eye. Frankly he never liked being the center of attention, yet here he was feeling how the others are staring at his left arm. Or where it should be, the accident payed a high price but at least he’s still alive. And according to his best friend Vaughn he looks like one of his favorite characters from a video game. The movement of the other students throw him back into reality and he walks into the hall with a blonde girl. It was quickly decided that the students should walk in as pairs. Rhys thinks she was in the same literature course with him. Getting to his seat, he relaxes again and smiles at Vaughn who managed to get the seat on his right side.

“How you doing, buddy?” Vaughn asks and smiles uplifting at him.

“Good, a little nervous but good.” The taller replied and looks elegantly back.

“Searching someone kitten?” A voice purred immediately and Rhys _knew_ it is him.

“I thought you would have an important meeting? What are you doing here?!” The older man chuckles lowly.

“Name is Jack kiddo-” he offers Vaughn his hand after he sees the questioning look on his face.

“And I can’t miss the graduation of my future assistant can I? Besides, Nish and Tim are taking care of the meeting.” Rhys stares at him in disbelief.The announcement of his and a few other students names made him jump slightly and he got up, receiving the certificate and a small rose. After everyone got their certificate he got dragged aside from Jack.

“Good job kitten, now let us celebrate with a sweet ass restaurant.”

“Uh- I ….I actually planned on going out with Vaughn and Yvette.” Rhys stammers nervously . Jack looks like he wants to punch someone, he wanted to take the younger one out and have a nice evening with him maybe even watching a movie if Rhys was up to it, letting out a long sigh he replied.

“Alright, fine but-” he pulls out a black card and holds it towards Rhys

only on my treat.” Rhys laughed nervously, took the card nonetheless and tries to cover the fact that he blushes.

“And we are gonna go out tomorrow so don’t throw the party too hard gotcha?”

“Yeah sure thing oh and, thanks.” Rhys smiles brightly at Jack.

“Ye whatever have fun with yer friends.” Jack waves it off and shoves him towards Vaughn and Yvette. Who are chatting in the distance.

Looking after Rhys he waits til he is with his friends then Jack walks back to his car.


End file.
